Genki ka
by Melle Lune
Summary: Duo reçoit une lettre, des souvenirs qui ressurgissent...
1. Lost angel

**Titre** : Genki ka ?

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï , Yaoi ? POV de Duo, **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclameur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, L'idée n'est même pas de moi mais du groupe « day after tomorrow » J'aime tellement ce clip que j'ai décider de l'adapter avec deux de nos G-boys. La deuxième partir sera udapter dans un mois.

**P'tite note** Un grand merci à ma Killua11 pour la correction de ce chapitre, les paroles en italiques sont des paroles qui représentent l'état d'esprit de Duo (c'est moi qui les ai inventées, on va plutôt dire ressenties au travers de la chanson)

**Couples : **1x2x1,

**Genki ka ?/1** /

**Lost angel /2/**

C'était un jour d'été. Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre, le ventilateur envoyait de l'air dans la pièce, c'est à ce moment là, que j'entendis le réveil sonner.

C'est à ce bruit répétitif que je me réveillais et avec les rayons de soleil sur mon visage. Je clignais doucement des yeux, enlevant mes lunettes de mon nez, les posant sur la table.

Mes mains frottant mes yeux, enlevant les dernières traces de sommeil restantes. Je relève la tête de mon journal qui m'avait servi d'oreiller pour la nuit. Un stylo noir à côté de lui que j'avais utilisé la veille pour écrire presque toujours la même chose à quelques mots ou expressions près.

C'est à dire la date, et le « rien d'intéressant ».

Je me levai de la chaise et éteignis cet instrument du diable. Mes yeux ne se fixèrent presque pas sur le cadrant. Il était six heures et demi. C'est tout chancelant que je vais dans ma salle de bain qui est à côté de la pièce principale où j'étais, avec un jogging gris et un t-shirt blanc qui me servent tous deux de pyjama.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, mes yeux se posent sur mon miroir. La glace me renvoyait mon image.

Ma natte laissait sortir quelques mèches, mon visage blanc paraissait plus blanc que d'ordinaire, mes yeux las, pas vivant, juste là, sans plus. Mon visage montrait de la tristesse. Enfin, il me semble…

-Naze ?…. Watashi wa tsukare totemo…. (Pourquoi ?…. Je suis si fatigué…. )

¤¤¤

_Un bruit de vague en souvenir lointain._

_Le vent sur mon visage._

_La solitude dans mes yeux._

_Une blessure qui fait mal._

¤¤¤

-Bonjour, tenez. Dis-je en tenant mes papiers publicitaires pour un voyage à Okinawa, avec bien évidemment le sourire qui va avec.

Une femme de la cinquantaine prend ma publicité avec un petit hochement de tête puis s'en va.

Une autre me salue mais n'accepte pas mon papier.

Tokyo est vraiment une ville « pressée », ses habitants avancent vite dans la rue, bousculant à chaque fois une multitude de monde.

Une autre femme aux cheveux longs et au top bleu passe devant moi sans me voir, et esquive ma publicité. Je me retourne vers une autre passante quand un homme me bouscule, me poussant au sol tandis que mes papiers volent hors de mes mains, puis retombent eux aussi par terre.

Je me dépêche de les ramasser. Parfois je me demande, « qu'est-ce que je fais là ? ». Je vois des sacs de toutes les couleurs passer devant mes yeux, me montrant ainsi à quel point les gens se moquent qu'un autre soit à terre. Tout va toujours trop vite dans cette ville, ne jamais perdre du temps, jamais. Une impression de grand stress émane d'eux. Tout doit aller vite, peut-être trop ? Je me sens mal. Ils vivent trop vite pour voir, trop vite pour profiter, trop vite….

¤¤¤

_Un sourire faux_

_Des journaux qui vole_

_La mer m'appelle _

_Se cacher vers la solitude_

¤¤¤¤

Il fait noir ,je n'ai pas envie de connaître l'heure. Je rentre chez moi après avoir distribué presque toute la journée des publicités sur un voyage.

J'entre dans mon petit appartement en enlevant mes chaussures, avec dans mes mains mon courrier. Publicités, factures… Tout ça est posé sur ma gazinière qui est sur ma gauche.

Une lettre ?

Je suis plus qu'étonné, qui a bien pu m'envoyer cette lettre à l'enveloppe vert pomme ? Je ne connais personne qui soit susceptible de m'en envoyer une. Mon adresse figure bien dessus avec mon nom. Je retourne l'enveloppe, il n'y a pas l'adresse ni le nom de la personne qui me l'a envoyée.

J'ouvre la lettre sur le côté droit en commençant du haut et en finissant en bas. J'extirpe une photo qui se dévoile peu à peu à moi. Un petit garçon à la peau blanche, au yeux violacés avec une longue tresse brune, habillé d'un t-shirt bleu ciel et d'un pantalon couleur kaki avec de petites sandales noires a ses pieds. « Duo » avait été écrit avec un feutre noir et une flèche, montrant le petit garçon. Derrière il y avait la plage, à côté du petit garçon à la natte, un autre garçon à la peau mate, les yeux bleu et de courts cheveux en désordre. Celui-ci portait un débardeur bleu marine, un pantalon noir et des sandales elles aussi noires. Au dessus on pouvait lire « Heero », les deux petits garçons, tous deux séparés par un grand morceau de bois sur lequel on avait mis un grand t-shirt blanc.

Mais je fixai mon regard sur une autre écriture : « Genki ka ? » (comment ça va. ?)

J'agrippai plus franchement la lettre, mes larmes coulaient toutes seules. La lettre sur mon cœur, je tremblais de tout mon être.

J'ai si mal.

Les souvenirs resurgissent, ça fait trop mal.

Mes yeux laissent échapper ces perles d'eau sur mes joues, au coin de mon menton, à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Mes jambes me lâchent, je me retrouve par terre, ma lettre collée à mon cœur

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré que là. Mes larmes ne se tarissaient pas. J'avais pratiquement des spasmes. Mes yeux étaient brouillés par mes larmes, je ne distinguais plus rien autour de moi, perdu dans ma douleur…

¤¤¤

_Une lettre verte_

_Une photo_

_Une immense douleur_

Un mot qui amène à des larmes 

_Un cri qui ne franchit pas les lèvres_

¤¤¤

Je dois être fou, j'ai pris l'avion pour Okinawa, ma valise à mes côtés. Je suis arrivé. Il fait toujours aussi beau ici. Le vent joue avec mes cheveux. Les routes, contrairement à celles de Tokyo, elles ne sont pas goudronnées , elles sont en pierre.

Des poteaux électriques entourent la route, des arbres près des poteaux. De la végétation…. On peut même apercevoir un tout petit temple en brique rouge.

De là où je me trouve, on peut voir la mer. Je doute un peu, j'ai peur d'y aller.

Des souvenirs me reviennent

¤Flash back¤

Un petit garçon natté qui tient la main d'une vielle dame,

se retourne pour essayer de voir en arrière,

des larmes coulent de ses yeux.

Une immense douleur dans les yeux et l'âme.

Il n'aura pas pu le revoir une dernière fois…

Un autre sur la plage,

Les pieds dans l'eau,

Lit un message composé de billes

« Heero Duo »

Une bague tombe de ses mains

Des larmes sont aussi versées

Il reste les yeux rivés sur le message.

Tout seul sur la plage.

¤Fin du flash back¤

¤¤¤

_Un soleil, des couleurs_

_Un vieux message_

_Un cœur qui à mal_

_Une plage paisible_

¤¤¤

Je regarde encore une fois la photo.

Et je vais sur la plage. Laissant ma valise derrière moi, je tombe à genoux dans le sable et je m'endors, repensant à tous les souvenirs que j'ai ici.

¤¤¤

_Du sable dans les yeux_

_Un souvenir éphémère _

_Des yeux qui sourient _

_Des larmes qui dansent_

¤¤¤

Je suis réveillé par du sable sur ma figure. Je secoue la tête pour me l'enlever, et je regarde autour de moi. Un petit garçon au teint mat, avec des yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns en désordre, habillé d'un débardeur bleu marine et d'un pantalon noir est en face de moi. Il me fait un sourire, puis lève son bras gauche et plie et déplie l'index et le majeur.

Mes yeux se posent sur son avant bras. Une cicatrice s'y trouve. Je me souviens encore …

-Qu'est-ce que…

Mais je n'ais pas le temps d'en dire plus, il m'agrippe le bras et m'entraîne je ne sais où en courant. Nous faisons une bataille d'eau je suis si heureux…

Je me sens si bien.

C'est comme dans un rêve.

¤¤¤

Un souvenir si doux étreint mon cœur

Un petit « coucou »

Un doux sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres

Mon rêve est si beau

Une bataille d'eau

¤¤¤

Je cours toujours après lui, il est rapide ! Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux.

Le soleil se couchera d'ici quelques heures, je repars dans ma course après m'être arrêté quelques secondes. Un sourire installé sur mes lèves, je me sens bien…

Malheureusement, je bute contre je ne sais quoi et m'étale de tout mon long . Le petit garçon se retourne et disparaît.

Je relève la tête, j'ai envie de pleurer ! Je l'ai perdu une deuxième fois ! Pourquoi ? Naze ! ça fait si mal, mon cœur se déchire de douleur. Je suis revenu pour encore une fois le perdre ! J'ai les larmes au bord des yeux.

Derrière moi, j'entend du sable qui se déplace. Je me retourne lentement, et commence peu à peu à me relever.

Un bras se lève, une cicatrice que je connais se montre à mes yeux, sa main plie et déplie l'index et le majeur.

Devant moi se tient Heero, Heero adulte. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Il n'a pas tant changé que ça, toujours sa peau mate, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux marrons en désordre. Il est bien plus grand par contre.

Il porte un t-shirt bleu sous une chemise à fines rayures bleues, un pantalon noir et ses tongs .

Je suis si ému que mes larmes coulent, il me sourit.

-Okaeri (Bon retour). Me dit-il.

Mes larmes m'empêchent de lui répondre pendant quelques secondes, il veut parler en japonais ok, en même temps on est au Japon et c'est ce que je parle tous les jours.

-Tadaïmasu. (Je suis rentré)

Quelques secondes après il me répond.

-Genki ? (ça va ?)

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à parler, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, il me répète sa question.

-Genki ka ? (Comment ça va ?)

Je pleure trop, je me …

-Genki desuka ? (Comment ça va ?)

Je lui souris et je lui crie.

- Genki arimashita.

Il me sourit lui aussi sauf que pour lui, les larmes ne coulent pas sur ses joues.

Il me murmure doucement, mais intelligemment :

-Okaeri.

¤¤¤

_Coucher de soleil près de la mer_

_Nouvelle douleur_

_Une âme qui reprend sa place._

_Un signe de bienvenue_

_Des larmes de bonheur._

¤¤¤

A suivre dans un mois !

/1/ Comment ça va?

/2/ nom du clip


	2. そして僕にできるコト

**Titre** : Genki ka ?

**Auteur** : Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Genre : **U.A**, Shônen- aï , Yaoi ? POV de Heero, **donc si on aime pas salut.

**Disclaimeur** : Pas à moi ... Pas de commentaire merci bien, L'idée n'est même pas de moi mais du groupe « day after tomorrow » J'aime tellement ce clip que j'ai décidée de l'adapter avec deux de nos G-boys. La deuxième partie sera updater dans un mois.

**Petite note** Un grand merci à Sana Maxwell pour la correction de ce chapitre.

tu es un ange! Les paroles en italiques sont des paroles qui représentent l'état d'esprit d'Heero (c'est moi qui les a inventées, on va plutôt dire ressenties au travers de la chanson)

PS : Pardon pour le retard ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais pour diverses raisons (comme le titre !) ce chapitre arrive avec du retard et puis je vais pas tout vous dire car ma vie bah vous vous en fouter.

Comme je ne comprend pas le texte qui est dit par les deux persos du clip, je vais prendre quelques libertés pour ne pas trop déformer l'idée du clip, on dira ainsi juste qu'ils parlent, mais bon, il y a les pensées d'Heero.

**Couples : **1x2x1

**Genki ka ?**

**そして僕にできるコト****[2**

Sur le bord de la mer. J'aime tellement cette idée, parce que c'est là que nous étions toujours. Cette fois-ci, nous n'avions plus vraiment le même âge…

Pourtant, c'était toujours la même chose, regardant la mer, les cheveux au vent. Aujourd'hui, sur cette petite terrasse allons-nous dire, nous parlons, de tout et de rien, de notre passé loin l'un de l'autre .

Nous nous retournons l'un vers l'autre.

-Anata wa... (Tu es…) Faisons-nous en même temps avant de rire de nous-même.

J'aime le rire de Duo et encore plus le sourire qui est sur son visage à cet instant.

-Nani ? (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?) lui demandais-je amusé.

Duo m'explique, parlant avec entrain et douceur, il avait l'air d'être si bien, en paix. Un beau sourire sur son visage, les yeux regardant l'horizon, son corps qui bouge, vivant ce qu'il dit, accompagnant tout son discourt. Je me retourne pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que son corps ne peut pas rester en place, une fois qu'il a prit une position, il la rechange deux minutes plus tard. Un instant il était adossé à la petite barrière et le voici déjà installé sur le banc un peu plus loin, continuant tranquillement de parler. Je le suis et m'assoies de l'autre côté, écoutant toujours ce que me disait Duo.

A peine assit, il se relève vers moi en continuant de me parler, exactement ce que je dis, il ne peut pas rester en place plus de cinq minutes !

-Ikou ! (allons-y !) finit-il par me dire avant de partir en courant.

-tchouto ! (attend) Oï !

Et c'est là que je me met à courir pour le rejoindre. Il court vers la plage, cette plage...

日

_Sur le sable jaune,_

_le soleil haut dans le ciel,_

_la mer à nos pied._

_Courons vers une aventure folle_

夜

Nous avons les mains dans le sable, déterrant des billes de toutes les couleurs.

Le sable est chaud.

Duo amasse les billes et les rassemblent dans ses mains avec sur ses lèvres un immense sourire. Un sourire d'enfant qui lui arrive jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fait rouler les billes dans ses mains avec tout le bonheur du monde.

Je suis en face de lui, on se regarde et il me montre avec fierté et bonheur son trésor,

nos souvenirs

Ces perles colorées sont nos souvenirs à nous deux.

Quelques billes tombent de sa main, on peut les voir s'éparpiller sur le sable, mes yeux sont attirés par l'une d'elle.

Non, ça n'est pas une bille.

日

_Nos souvenirs imprégnés dans cette plage._

_Ces billes colorés_

_Une bague au milieu de ça_

_Un souvenir se rappel à moi. _

夜

Un bague…

Une bague en forme de coeur.

Mon visage se défait.

J'approche mes doigts de cette bague avant de la prendre et de l'apporter à mon visage.

Ce n'est pas possible...

Flash back

Un petit garçon asiatique tient une bague dans ses mains tout heureux, il se met à courir avec bonheur traversant les rues à vive allure.

Un autre petit garçon est sur la plage, penché sur le sable avec des billes colorés.

Le garçon qui court passe le pont blanc toujours en courant rapidement avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Mais le temps qu'il arrive sur la plage, l'autre était partit.

Le garçon vit le message "Heero Duo" sur le sable écrit avec des billes, il lâcha la bague.

日

_Heureux d'offrir un cadeau,_

_courir, courir_

_tombé la bague au milieu du message_

_Tombe si la personne n'est plus là pour l'avoir_

_Le sable dans les yeux, ne pas pleurer_

夜

Le petit garçon tombe à genoux, ramassant doucement les billes. Les mains pleines de sable, il passe ses bras sur son visage pour ne pas pleurer, du sable plein les yeux.

Il continue à ramasser les billes allant même jusqu'à déterrer celles qui seraient enfouit dans le sable.

Fin du flash back

日

_Secret à moi même, même si sa fait mal._

_Recréons nos souvenir à deux_

_Sur cette plage, c'est mon paradis._

夜

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et tu l'as vue. Tu as vu cette bague dans ma main et tu me demandes ce que c'est.

Je la regarde et te sors tout pleins d'excuses. Je ne veux pas t'en parler.

Tout en te débitant un peu n'importe quoi je me relève et politique sur cette bague avant de me la mettre au petit doigt et de l'exposer fièrement au soleil tout en continuant de marcher un peu.

Je sens tes yeux sur moi, je suppose que tu es un peu étonné. Tes yeux me suivent toujours.

日

Parfois on se souvient de quelque chose

juste en regardant un objet

on c'est là que l'on se dit que le passé

joue toujours dans le présent

夜

Nous sommes en train de transporter un long bout de bois, on veux recréer le passé que l'on a vécu.

On le plante dans le sable puis on se regarde fièrement, on prend la pose, rentrant le ventre comme si l'on venait de gagner une coupe du monde.

Soudain tu me tire le t-shirt me demandant de l'enlever.

Il nous faut un drapeau !

Comme avant.

Heureusement que j'ai une chemise.

Finalement tu as réussit à me la faire enlever. Je suis assis sur les racines de ce grand arbre et je réfléchis tout en triturant cette bague.

Tu es assis sur le sable tenant le morceau de bois sur lequel mon t-shirt est accroché. Nos yeux se croisent un long moment avant que ta tête ne se pose sur ce morceau de bois et que tu fermes les yeux.

Je te regarde, je veux voir ce visage que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps.

日

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes_

_tu ne l'as pas encore eu._

_Je ne te l'ai pas encore offerte_

_Encore un peu de temps_

_Elle n'a pas sa place sur ma main_

_mais sur la tienne_

夜

Tu pars, retour en arrière, tu repars.

Traînant ta valise à roulettes derrière toi. Tu avances un peu, puis tu te retournes vers moi avec un beau sourire.

Tu me fais un grand signe de la main puis tu ris un peu avant de te retourner, me laissant tout seul derrière toi.

Je vois ta natte voler derrière toi, puis plus rien.

Juste le sol de la rue .

Puis je vois ta main m'apparaître, tu fais notre signe, pliant et dépliant deux doigts. Puis ta main disparaît.

Un petit sourire sur mon visage apparaît, un sourire qui devient peu à peu légèrement plus triste.

Je regarde la bague, le coeur est devant, je le retourne avec mon pouce gauche. Je regarde dans la direction que tu as pris mais il faut que je me rende à l'évidence, tu n'es pas là.

Je me retourne et vais sur la plage, directement dans l'eau, brassant l'eau de mes mains, m'éclaboussant de partout.

-K'so! (merde)

Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux d'innombrables fois. Mes cheveux sont pleins de sel.

Au bout d'un temps, je finis par sortir de l'eau. Mon pantalon est mouillé mais tant pis. Je reviens vers la plage regardant encore cette bague. Soudain, je me sens tomber sur le sable, on me plaque au sol. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser que je vois Duo sur moi, allongé.

Les yeux dans les yeux.

Il me sourit. On reste un long moment comme ça. En tout cas moi c'est comme ça que je le perçois. Duo descend de moi et attrape ma main droite, m'enlevant la bague. Je me redresse, je ne comprend pas. Je vois Duo la mettre à son doigt tournoyant doucement avec un sourire au visage.

- So! Miru! (regarde)

Je le vois continuer à avancer en tournoyant avec ce magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Il me faut un temps avant de comprendre. Je souris, je suis tellement heureux.

Je me relève et lui cours après

-Mattekure!! (attend)

Je lui cours après tout en l'éclaboussant d'eau.

日

Ton poids,

tes yeux,

je veux les voir,

les sentirent contre moi pour que tout sois réel

J'aime ton sourire.

C'est quand tu es là que les blessures disparaissent.

愛してる

Aïshiteru

夜

FIN

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Tsuki-no-Shinigami

**[2 et tout ce que je peux faire...**

**les liens des clips:**

**-lost angel: **_ lui je le trouve pas désolée j'essaierai de le mettre moi même en lien, je mettrai le lien sur mon profil, jeter y un coup d'oeil à l'occasion._

**(Sana : Pas de commentaires comme indiqué ci-dessus mais j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimée p.s : j'espère ne pas avoir laissée trop de fautes ')**


End file.
